Midnight Flames
by EyesOfSteel
Summary: When Yang Xiao Long does the unthinkable in the tournament, no one believes her innocence. Except for one lurking shadow. Perhaps he can offer the nudge of confidence the blonde brawler needs? Part one of the "Overshadowed" set.


**Author's note: Hullo, and welcome to my first attempt of RWBY fanfiction. After reading and reading and even some reviewing, I finally had an idea with an OC of mine I wanted to try. My biggest fear with fanfics is getting too far OOC but Yang seemed like the easiest to get an idea of. Now I know not many people actually read the ANs so I'll just dive in. Read, enjoy, and review if you wouldn't mind please!**

* * *

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one on one finals!"

Cheers roared through the arena as the eight finalists stood out on stage. The announcers proceeded to explain the rules and then the first two combatants were selected: Mercury Black, and Yang Xiao Long. The remaining combatants were instructed to take their leave as the two squared off.

Far up in the stands stood a lone figure in the shadows. Though he might look suspicious to anyone who happened to glance his way, no one ever seemed to notice Kieran Night. Leaning against a wall just inside one of the exits, he had a grand view of the arena below. Upon seeing the round one match up, his lips turned up in the smallest hint of a smirk. Two close quarters brawlers with completely opposite temperaments barely made for a match in his opinion. He already knew that despite the shady fighter's seemingly level head, the blonde's semblance would be more than enough to overpower him. _At least it should be an entertaining match,_ he thought.

Kieran's sharp eyes did not miss the woman who opted to leave right after the announcement. _Oh? Interesting._ She had a quality about her that he just could not place his finger on. Suspicious was one way to put it. Disinterested was another, but that just didn't seem to fit. Upon her disappearance through an exit, he turned his eyes back on the arena.

Despite his original thoughts, the two teens went for quite the back and forth. It was somewhat even, but the difference in limbs favored made all the difference and kept the fight from being too dull. Both students were too stubborn to stay down. Yang was giving as good as she got hit with, but seemed to be gradually dropping out of the race as the young man slipped more and more hits in her guard. His eyebrow lifted as Mercury seemed to have finished off the blonde brawler with a hefty kick and a maelstrom of aura attacks pummeling the girl into a crater. Maybe he had been wrong about her. The boy rose to full height, turned around and started dusting himself off with a smirk. _Such arrogance,_ Kieran thought, shaking his head in disappointment. Still. His particular interest with this girl must have been a waste of time. It was a shame he didn't get to witness a spectacular display of strength and semblance combined on her part; he truly had been looking forward to it.

The smoke cleared a few moments later with a hot flash to reveal a very displeased Yang Xiao Long, literally blazing in fury. Kieran's lips finally allowed a small smirk to grace them as he called game over for the poor boy. This was going to be quick, brutal, and every bit what he expected. Sure enough, the kid only got in all of three attempts at a hit, one of which actually connected. The fiery brawler would have none of it though as she simply shrugged it off and continued swinging. a devastating hook from the her right finished him as a shock wave rippled through his body. He sprawled on the ground with no intention of getting back up. Manic cheers erupted as the announcers concluded the match.

Yang smiled and pumped her fist in victory as she turned to face the fans. Kieran's sensitive ears swiveled forward on his head as he discerned the voices down below. "Better luck next time," Yang consoled Mercury. Turning away, she made to exit the arena with a smile on her face.

The sudden halt and change of expression on Yang's face was not something Kieran missed.

When Yang Xiao Long struck down her seemingly helpless opponent after being crowned victorious, nobody expected it. That is to say, it certainly did look like the attack was unprovoked; however, one particular spectator's eyes narrowed at the scene.

Kieran had the gift of spotting the unseen where others may overlook. Whether it was part of his semblance or not, he never questioned. His experienced eyes had been riveted by the fight between the two brawlers, until they noticed the faintest trace of what he could only describe as a bend in the light around them. Time and time again he had learned to interpret this as his way of seeing aura acting upon a force. So imagine his surprise when he saw those tell-tale signs right as the blonde brawler turned her back in victory. Not to mention the slightest gleam of metal where the young man's pants had torn, visible to Kieran as the kid cowered on the ground in mock pain and fear.

His lips twisted into a subtle smirk as eyes narrowed in scrutiny. Something was awry. Kieran knew both combatants' semblances from simple research. Neither had such subtle traits that would give off that bend, which had to mean that someone else was acting upon them. A distant tug in the back of his mind made him think back to another circumstance like this: Team CFVY versus Team CMNE, in which combatant Coco Adel had a similar case of light bending around her. Strangely enough, there was no way to connect them as far as he could tell. It was two completely separate matches without the same participants. _Well no, not exactly,_ he chided himself. There was Mercury, but again, his semblance was entirely different.

Unless it was a spectator. The thought made Kieran shake his head in amusement. Someone was obviously going to great lengths to toy with the matches if that were the case. And to what end? Rather than dwell on it he shrugged it off and returned his attention the now quite shocked Yang as she was surrounded by Atlas authorities. Capable as she may be, it was well beyond her to senselessly maim someone in the manner she just did.

Someone was pulling strings around Vale, and Kieran was curious to see where it led. Perhaps it had something to do with the woman who seemed to have little concern for the match. Perhaps not. He had no idea. It could even be that they were tricks of the local terrorist organization. Once assured that his current interest wasn't insane and wouldn't be attacking her captors, he turned and strolled away from the arena, humming a tune worthy of the blonde.

 _Let's hope you really are more than meets the eye when something comes at you, Blondie. Even the strongest can break._

* * *

Yang leaned on the windowsill of her dorm, anger and frustration evident in her posture. Despite the temptation that her Uncle Qrow's words held, she knew that no matter the current situation for her, she couldn't just abandon Ruby to chase after her mother yet again. A twinge of guilt carried the reminder of her childhood mistakes. Sighing, the blonde hung her head. Her mind seemed intent on running away on a guilt trip as she recalled the hurt evident in Blake's eyes earlier that evening. That she was hesitant to believe Yang stung, but a part of her was more upset by the fact that Blake had even dealt with something similar in the past. The man she talked about, the emotion in her voice, it was all more than enough for the brawler to fume. No one should be tugged through hoops like that.

"Looks like someone's having a rough night."

Yang started, casting her gaze around the landscape below, trying to hunt out the owner of the voice. _Stalker much?_ She thought, irritated. "Not as rough as you'll be having if you don't show yourself," she growled aloud to herself. There. A shadow of a figure leaned against one of the trees along the walkway.

"I heard that you know. At least I didn't just waltz into your dorm unannounced like that old geezer." A young man seemed to melt out from the shadow of the tree, ears perched on his head twitching forward as he caught her mumbling. "And it's not like I'm going to come up there. I don't want to end up like that poor kid from Haven."

This faunus sure knew how to tweak her temper. Yang gripped the ledge, debating on dropping out of the window and shoving his snarky ass back into that tree. She screwed her eyes shut as she tried to push down her rising semblance. _Deep breath Xiao Long. You've done enough damage for one day._ Reopening her eyes and letting out a long breath, she straightened up, crossing her arms. The last thing she needed was to give Ironwood another excuse to come up and lecture her. Or give Blake another reason to doubt her. "What do you want?" She called down, annoyance evident in her voice.

The wolf faunus grinned with a gleam in his eye and Yang couldn't help but notice the one small fang that almost gave the guy a puppydog-like appearance. Distracting though it may be, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a comment. _He already started off on the wrong paw with me_. Unable to hide the smirk, Yang had to admit he didn't look too threatening, despite obviously being a little older. Which brought her back to why he was here.

"I was just strolling through the grounds and I saw you looking kind of beaten down," he replied. Was that an attempt at a pun? Yang continued to see why her teammates often reacted with groans of embarrassment - in that moment she wanted to do the same. "I saw your match today, you're quite the stubborn fighter."

"Thanks, I guess." Yang mumbled, the smirk quickly slipping away. Well at least one person out of the crowd - besides her friends - didn't see her as a monster.

"Hey, cheer up Blondie. You're not in jail, you still beat the guy, and it's not to say you weren't justified in your reaction. Just keep your head up!" The faunus gave a knowing look and a wink and a wave before sauntering off. Yang was left to stare after him, dumbfounded. _Did he see what no one else did?!_

"Hey wait!" She hollered after him. But despite there being nowhere to really hide, it was as if the faunus had vanished. There wasn't even a trace of his steps in the grass. Lilac orbs darted back and forth across the grounds, trying to piece together where he might have gone. With a small frown she gave up. Turning her back away from the window, Yang leaned against the sill and looked down at Zwei. "Maybe Qrow's right, I am crazy," she muttered. Zwei cocked his head and looked at her before giving a little yip of supposed agreement, wagging his tail for added assurance. Running hand through her blonde locks, she let out another long sigh as she tried to convince herself that the conversation hadn't been a figment of her imagination.

Before she could really give the whole ordeal much more thought, an announcer came over Beacon's intercom, and all hope of a resting up or having a better evening was whisked away.

* * *

 ***Gulps nervously* Well there you have it. My five hour crunch session to actually churn out something more substantial than a mere idea. I guess it helps to phave the good ol OST playing in the background, "I Burn" did manage to work it's way in there.**

 **Please tell me honestly how I did? I have three more ideas, and if all goes well there may be a fourth. I'm actually pretty proud of myself for staying close to cannon with PvP and the Battle of Beacon. Have a great night! *deposits Zwei on the floor and summons a clone to run away***


End file.
